Kingdom Hearts child of a Master
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Sora Riku and Kairi had a fourth friend on Destiny Island before it was consumed by darkness. What if this friend was the child of two fames Keyblade heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdome Hearts: child of a master

ESKK: ok flow with me here because this idea just popped into my head. See it explores a little bit into Terra and Aqua a few years before before Ven came into the picture and hopefully the same year Riku was born. Look I don't really know Terra and Aqua's age but they look like there 18 or 19 maybe 17 so if any of you feel like flaming me please don't do it with hateful words like "what the hell," or "you bastard how could you." I also feel oblige to tell you that I will under no circumstances bash anyone from Kingdom Hearts unless there certain villains that rub me the wrong way. One last thing I will not put any lemons in this you sick perverts so if you are one of those readers who read fanfictions just for the lemons then go away and get a life. Now that we have all that straighten out lets go on with the fanfic.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Spells,"**

"Connecting hearts talking/ voice of destiny,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts only the OC I made. Got it memorized?

(Start)

"The oldest memory I remember is this woman with blue hair."

Oldest memory, remember.

"But is she someone I should know or someone I met before."

Know or met.

"Why does the home I knew my entire life feel like it's not home at all? It feels like there's a hole in my heart that never seems to heal."

Hole in, heart

Kingdom Hearts: child of a master

*insert simple and clean

(Start)

This young teen about the age of 15 was falling through darkness. He didn't know why or how but he knew he was falling. Bellow him he saw with his blue eyes a huge stainless glass window. The window had a picture of him with his straight brown hair and white skin on the side with his eyes closed. Around him were his friends Sora, Kairi, and Riku. But in the middle was his most cherished item called a "Way Finder." But he also noticed a hole where someone's face was supposed to be it was odd. The boy had blue slacks, red sneakers, a sleeveless black shirt, a red short sleeved jacket, and his Way finder hanging from his jeans.

The boy did a 180 degree flip and landed on the stainless glass softly.

"So much to learn so little time," a voice said that couldn't be said but could still be heard. "Take your time the door is still shut," it spoke again before three pedestals rose up. "Choose your path," the voice said.

The boy walked over to the sword before he picked it up. "The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction is this the power you seek?" the voice asked. The young man nodded as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Now choose something to give up," the voice said as the young man walked over to the shield. "The power of the guardian Kindness to aid friends a shield to repel all is this, the power you wish to give up?" the voice asked. The young man once again nodded before the shield disappeared.

"You have chosen the path of the warrior and have given up the power of the Guardian. Is this the form you choose?" the voice asked.

The young boy once again nodded before the shield disappeared in a flash of light. Then the ground below him broke as he came falling down on to another platform that was the same as the first. It was then the sword appeared in the boys hand as he looked at it. "You have been given the power to fight," the voiceless voice said. Then a black creature that looked like it was twitching side to side came up. It had beady yellow eyes, a big black head, and antenna like ears on top of its head.

The boy took on a battle stance as he prepared to fight this dark creature. The boy hacked and slashed at the creatures with the sword and when he killed it more appeared. The boy dispensed with them as he took care of more and more. Then when the boy finally defeated the last monster he found a door.

He opened the door and found himself at Destiny Islands. He looked behind him and found the door gone. He then saw three people he's never met before staring at him. The woman in a grey cloak with a hood hiding her face walked up to him first. "What is it that you want to protect the most?" she asked.

The boy got into a thinking pose before he figured out his answer. "I want to protect my friends," he said in a tough guy/loner voice that had a tint of friendliness before the woman disappeared.

Then the man in a suit of armor and a brown cape walked up to him. "What is it that you desire the most," he asked.

The boy already knew the answer to that. "I want power to protect my friends and family," he said before the armored man disappeared as well.

Then finally the last person a man walked up to him this one was strange as he was dressed in clothing that spoke he was some kind of master. "What is it that you fear the most?" he asked.

The boy really had to think about this one as he didn't really know the answer himself. Then he just decided to let his heart speak. "I'm afraid of losing those close to me," he said before there was a bright flash of light he found himself back on the stainless glass.

He saw a ray of light and decided to walk closer to it but what he didn't notice was his shadow getting bigger. "Be careful the closer you go to the light the bigger your shadow becomes," the voice said as the boy turned around and saw his shadow turning into something huge. "But don't be afraid," the voice started. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all," the voice finished.

The boys shadow continued to rise until it was the size of a building. The creature seemed to have a hole in its chest that was shaped like a heart. The boy had his sword at the ready before he ran and hit the monsters hand as said hand was on the ground producing those little shadows.

The boy slashed through the little shadows and hit the hand as hard as he can until the hand came back up. The monster started firing dark energy balls that were aimed right at him. The boy did his best to dodge and succeeding which caused the monster to summon more help. That was a fatal mistake as the boy took his chance to finish off the monster which was now on two feet again after the blow. The monster looked wobbly before it finally fell forward. The boy let out a yell of surprise as the monster landed on him while turning into black smoke.

The boy was surrounded by darkness as the black smoke was trying to cover him. He tried to reach for some invisible force trying to get away from the darkness but then a light shined and a feminine gloved hand which said glove had no fingers took his hand. He felt a comfort from the touch as he felt as though he knew it from somewhere. Then everything started to turn white.

(At the beach of the play island)

The boy woke up as he covered his eyes from the sun with his hand. He was on the beach of Destiny islands as he tried to get some more shut eye. Then a boy with silver hair, green eyes, and white skin came into his vision.

"Riku get out of my face," the boy called as Riku gave that cool guy look and got out of the boys line of vision.

"Sorry Ignis but I had to get you off your lazy butt," Riku said as Ignis got up. Riku was dressed in a yellow shirt with black straps on the front forming an x, baggy blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, gloves that don't cover the entire arm, and wrist bands. "Man you're as bad as Sora," Riku said as he carried a log.

"Hey don't compare me to Sora," Ignis said as both he and Riku walked off looking for Kairi and Sora.

*insert Destiny Islands theme from Kingdom Hearts 1

The duo soon arrived to where Sora and Kairi were and after teasing them for a bit the group started looking for items for their raft. (AN: Sora and Kairi look like they do in Kingdom Hearts 1)

Ignis was walking around the island to see if he could find anything useful that could help with their raft. He looked at the sky even though it was still day time he knew there were other worlds out there and maybe somewhere along the way he could find a way to fill the hollowness he felt inside him.

"You seek answers to your heart," a voice said as Ignis looked to see a man in a brown cloak that hid his identity.

"Where did you come from," Ignis questioned as he didn't trust this man.

"You seek so many answers yet your questions are always answered by lies by the ones who say they birthed you," the man said.

"Would you shut up and start making sense I think I know if my own parents were lying to me," Ignis countered as he was really starting to dislike this man.

"Then why is it that there's a small hole in your heart that never seems to heal?" the man said before Ignis put his hand on his heart and looked down.

"Wait who, are you," Ignis says looking forward only to see the man gone. "Weird," he said as he continued his search.

(Later at the Papu tree)

Ignis was the last to show up a few seconds after Sora. "So what I miss?" he asked as he took his spot next to Riku watching the sunset.

"Nothing much," Riku said.

"Hey guys how far do you think the raft will take us?" Sora asked as he was curios.

"Don't know if we have too we'll think of something else," Riku said as he watched the sunset.

"Yeah but the raft will work just like it did for that boy who left the islands forever," Ignis said as he watched the sunset.

Riku nodded as the small group of friends watched the sunset.

"Come on guys we still need to get food for the trip so let's head home," Kairi said trying to lighten the mood.

The three boys nodded as they all headed back home to prepare to finish the raft tomorrow. Ignis overheard Sora and Riku talking about the Papu fruit and sharing it with Kairi.

(The next day)

Ignis found that Sora, Kairi, and Riku's boats were already here as he got off his. Ignis seeing that Kairi must be somewhere close by went to look for her to find out what supplies they need.

Ignis was still a bit shaken up from that mans words about his parents lying to him. He figured that guy was just crazy but he noticed that he didn't resemble either of them at all it was as if he didn't belong to them.

When Kairi noticed Ignis she called for him. "Hey Ignis!" she called as Ignis turned to her.

"Oh, hey Kairi," he greeted as he walked over to her. "So what foods do we need for the trip?" Ignis asked as he really wanted to go explore other worlds.

"Don't worry Sora's already out gathering the food," Kairi said as Ignis now had to think of something to do to pass the time.

"Ok," Ignis said before walking off to find Riku.

Ignis entered a shack and climbed the steps and arrived at the path to the Papu tree and found Riku looking at the ocean. "Hey Riku wanna have a sword fight?" Ignis asked as he had his wooden sword out.

Riku turned around and looked at Ignis like he was crazy. "Uh hello I'll just beat you like I did last time," he said with a smirk.

"Actually last time it was a tie and we agreed that we were both the strongest on the islands," Ignis said before Riku faltered.

"Ok we'll have a little spar but I've gotten stronger from the last time so give me all you got," Riku said as he took out a wooden sword.

Both Ignis and Riku got into a battle stance as they prepared to spar. They charged at each other as Ignis had his wooden sword at the ready. But Riku blocked with ease but Ignis used the momentum to spin and hit Riku with his sword. Luckily he got a hit and got Riku close to the edge. But when he charged at Riku said silver haired boy side stepped and caused Ignis to fall into the water.

"Ok this time you won," Ignis called as he surfaced.

"Well anyway let's check if Sora and Kairi got the supplies yet," Riku said as Ignis swam to shore.

When Ignis got to shore, he and Riku walked over to where Sora and Kairi were talking and found them sitting on the docks watching the sun set. It was then that the group of friends went home to pack for their trip.

(Later at Ignis house)

Ignis decided to put his question to rest and asked his mother if he actually belonged to her and his father.

He found his mother cleaning dishes as he decided now was good as time as any. "Mom," he called as his mother turned around and saw him.

"Oh hello Ignis you need something?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"Mom I have one question why don't I look like you or anyone in the family for that matter?" he asked as he wanted answers.

It was then that his mother stopped with the dishes as though she was shocked. "I was afraid you ask that question," his mom said as she sat down to explain. "Ok Ignis I don't want you to hate me for this but I'll understand if you do now 15 years ago me and your father found a baby on our door step that baby was you we didn't know where your parents were but we assumed they wanted a better life for you, we found that your name was Ignis as the note said and we took you in and raised you ever since then," Ignis mom said as this shocked Ignis to no end.

He sat on a nearby chair as he couldn't believe that his parents had just told him he was adopted. But he felt as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he felt stronger for it. "Thanks mom," he said before he walked up the stairs to his room to pack his belongings for the trip.

(Later)

Taiyou was packing the necessities for the trip when he looked out the window. He saw black storm clouds as he knew what that meant. "Oh no the raft," he called before he opened the window, jumped on to the tree, climbed down, and ran to the play island.

(Later at the island)

Ignis arrived at the docks to see Sora running to the secret spot in the middle of a storm carrying a weird key shaped weapon. "Sora!" he called but Sora didn't hear him.

Ignis was then surrounded by the black creatures from his dream. He tried to his one but his attack was useless so Ignis made a tactical retreat. When he arrived near the entrance to the secret spot he saw Kairi flying at him. "Kairi!" he called as tried to catch her but she went right through him.

Ignis looked behind him only to see Kairi gone. But in her place was a mysteries figure wearing a black coat. He then took out two blue energy knifes and prepared to attack. "Oh crud," Ignis said as he took out his wooden sword only for it to turn into a key like weapon that Sora had. (AN: yeah it's the Keyblade pic that is on the cover I do not own it I borrowed it from an artist from )

"What the heck?" he asked as he looked at the key like weapon.

"Keyblade," a voice said in Ignis head. Ignis then had his Keyblade at the ready as he prepared to strike. First he tried a stab but mist the cloaked man.

"I think I'll call this Keyblade firestorm," he said as he continued his assault with hacks and slashes.

The man was fast as Ignis continued his assault. Ignis kept fighting and landing blows until the man kneeled down in pain. Said man opened a dark portal before he disappeared through it.

"Coward," Ignis said before he felt the ground beneath him break before he fell into a pit of darkness.

Ignis then started to lose conciseness as he started to have a dream.

(In Ignis dream)

*Insert memory theme from Kingdom Hearts you know whenever someone is having a flashback

Ignis was staring at a woman whose hood shadowed everything but her mouth. She then placed Ignis down at a door step but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She left his wayfinder with him and a note that he assumed explained something. "I'm sorry and goodbye," she said before she knocked on the door and ran off.

It was then the Ignis started to wake up as everything was getting foggy.

*end music

(In a strange town)

Ignis woke up and found himself in a back ally of a strange town as he looked around. He went to the nearest guy he can find so he could find out where he was.

"Uh excuse me where am I," he asked. The boy had camouflage pants, a black skull shirt and a green sleeveless jacket turned around as his blond hair swiveled also.

"You in Twilight town," he said before Ignis nodded.

"Thanks he said," as he ran off.

*Insert Twilight town theme 1

World: Twilight town.

(TBC)

Hey it's my first Kingdom Hearts story and I hope you'll all enjoy it I also ask all of you to send my suggestions on which worlds Ignis should go too, I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Child of a Master

AN: yeah sorry I had writers block for this one anyway enjoy. By the by can you tell me if I should Tell Sora's story too because I'm trying to center this around Ignis and I also need suggestions on what Disney world's Ignis should go as Monsters Inc. is definitely one of them. I'm also thinking of using Prince of Persia or maybe Narnia or Brother Bear but other than that I need suggestions.

Also thank you BelieverofManyThings for reviewing I really appreciate it.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Magic spells,"**

"Messages,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts only the OC I made.

Chapter 2: Master Yen Sid

(Start)

*insert Twilight town theme 1

Ignis was walking around Twilight town as he saw he wasn't in Destiny Islands anymore. He knew he had to find his friends before they get themselves into trouble. He wasn't all that worried about Riku because Ignis knew he could take care of himself it was Sora and Kairi he was worried about.

Ignis took a few steps and found none of those creatures he faced at the island in the area but he did find posters for this tournament all over the place.

He took one and found this Struggle Tournament could actually be fund but it wasn't for a few more days. "What they hey might as well," he said as he started walking to the Sandlot. When Ignis arrived he found that this big pudgy man was sitting on the desk waiting for sign ups.

Ignis walked up to the man before he started speaking. "Excuse me I would like to sign up for the Struggle tournament," Ignis said as he signed a paper that only had three names on it. The names went as followed Hayner, Siepher, and Vivi.

"Oh thank you sir I was hoping a fourth person would sign up and now we can have an even amount of competitors," the man said as Ignis finished writing his name on the paper.

"No problem," the young keyblade wielder said.

"Ok well the tournament is in two days, be sure to be on time to enter," the man said.

"Ok I will," Ignis said before he left to look around Twilight Town.

Ignis found that Twilight town seemed to be built on the side of some hill or mountain as he found some of the roads to be steep. He soon arrived at the top to a big clock tower as he looked through the glass door and found it was a train station.

It was then that these white creatures, with this weird anchor looking marks on their heads, and zipper mouths.

Ingis saw they meant business when the Zipper Mouths of theirs opened into real mouths with the Zippers as teeth and a second mouth inside. "Ok you guys want a piece of me bring it on!" the young Keyblade bearer said as he summoned his Keyblade.

The creatures went for the attack as Ignis swung his Keyblade at them landing blows on them but it didn't do much damage. The creatures then started attacking strategically as Ignis started to wing more wildly. But the creatures were getting the upper hand. Ignis was losing as he didn't know what to do. That was until a fire spell came and hit one of the creatures killing it.

Ignis looked up and saw a giant mouse man about the size of a child with a Keyblade he saw Sora have but the Colors were reversed. The Mouse person was also dressed in what he would assume was all black clothing with some silver on it and white gloves. The mouse person jumped down and helped Ignis fight the creatures which said mouse person showed he was a skilled fighter. Ignis saw a creature was about to sneak up on the mouse person as said mouse person didn't see it coming and Ignis reacted by running in with his Keyblade drawn and sliced the creature killing it.

The mouse person saw that Ignis helped him and had a smile on his face. "Gosh thanks there I didn't see that Dusk come at me until you stopped it," the mouse person said in a squeaky voice that sounded like a male version of it.

"No problem by the way have you seen my friends," Ignis asked before going into describing how they look like.

"Gosh sorry fella but I haven't seen your friends but I do know have someone you have to see right away," the small mouse person said changing the subject.

"Wait who?" Ignis asked as he didn't know what the mouse person was talking about.

"Don't you worry, the Train knows the way," he said as he took his hand and pulled him into the train station.

"Wait but what's your name," the boy asked as he looked at the mouse person.

"Oh I must have forgotten to introduce myself my name in King Mickey of Disney Castle," the mouse now known as Mickey said as he stopped.

"Ok then my name is Ignis," he said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Ignis now you must hurry before more of them show up," Mickey said as he pushed Ignis into the open door of the blue train with a magic hat on it.

Then doors then closed and the train took off to whatever destination it knew. "Ok see you around then," he said as the train station disappeared from view.

Ignis went to a random seat on the train and sat down and looked out the window only to see something crazy. Outside Ignis could see stars and all types of other colors as he could tell this train was taking him to another world. "Wow," Ignis said as he was amazed at how big it was outside of Destiny Islands.

Ignis started thinking to himself at the fact that he was in the outside worlds without his friends. He thought if they were ok they should see the outside worlds together so they would all know how amazing it was.

It was when the train came to a stop that Ignis realized that the train must have arrived at the destination. Ignis exited the train and found himself on a floating peace of rock which surprised him.

Ignis stepped off the train and saw he arrived in some strange tower. "Ok I'm pretty sure that tower isn't supposed to bend like that," he said as he saw the Tower was bended weirdly.

(World 2: Mysterious Tower)

*Insert theme for Mysterious Tower

Ignis walked to the front door and was about to knock until the door opened on its own. "Well I Guess whoever is in there want to see me," he said as he walked in.

The young Keyblade wielder climbed up the steps as he looked for who this guy Mickey wanted him to see. After what seemed like hours and going through big rooms Ignis was getting tired as he wondered why this guy couldn't have installed an elevator.

"Ok let me catch my breath real quick," he said until what he hoped was the final door opened. "Ok I guess someone doesn't want to be kept waiting," Ignis said as he finished catching his breath.

Ignis entered the room as he looked around the room which sort of resembled a class room by his standards. He also saw a man with a long beard, big white eyes with black dots in them that stair into your very soul, white skin, and a small nose. He was wearing the garb of that a wizard would wear as it even had the pointed hat.

"Welcome Ignis," the old man said in a deep voice.

"Uh hi," Ignis said as he felt nervous around this man who seemed extremely intimidating. "Uh who are you sir?" the young Keyblade wielder asked as he did not know this man.

"Many have referred to me as Master Yen Sid but I have renounced my title as master years ago," the man now known as Yen Sid said as Ignis looked around the room.

"Uh why did you send for me," Ignis asked as he felt nervous.

"Please have a seat I have much to explain," Yen Sid said motioning to a seat in front of his desk.

Ignis took a seat and waited for the explanation.

"Now Ignis tell me what you know about your birth parents," Yen Sid said beginning the conversation.

"Well all I know about them is that they gave me up hopefully so I can have a better life," Ignis said not seeing how this ties in to the discussion.

"Well in a way you are right many years ago before your birth your parents were training to become Keyblade Masters. But there were rules that a Keyblade bearer must never break one of those are that a key bearer must never meddle in the affair of other worlds. But you mother and your father fell in love with each other and after an unnamable event between them you were the product of it. Your mother did not think she and your father would be able to raise you and continue their training in some ways it was selfish of them but as some parents learn their child comes first before their dreams so your mother though still pregnant with you left to Destiny Islands till your birth and gave you to your adopted parents," Yen Sid explained as Ignis needed to know what happened to them.

"But Master Yen Sid what ever happened to them?" the young Keyblade bearer asked.

"Your mother is trapped in the Realm of Darkness while your father is lost in his own Darkness as a Lingering Sentiment," Yen Sid answered sadly as Ignis knew what he had to do.

"Then tell me where I can find them I want to be able to help them or at least meet them," Ignis replied as he wanted to help the two people he wanted to meet sense he was young.

"Ignis you are aware that once you begin you must walk this path until you are finished correct," Yen Sid said making sure that he was sure.

"Of course Master Yen Sid I'll do everything in my power until they are back safe and sound," Ignis said as he wanted to save the two people who birthed him.

"Very well Ignis I see that I cannot turn you from this path so never lose the burning light of yours," Yen Sid said as Ignis nodded.

Yen Sid then took out a piece of armor and used his magic to give it to Ignis. "This is a suit of armor when activated can shield you from the Darkness of the Lanes in-between worlds you will need it for where you are going," Yen Sid said as he took out a black crystal in a bottle.

"I usually only used this as a last resort but with this you can temporally enter the Realm of Darkness but once the time limit have reached its max you will be returned here," Master Yen Sid said.

"I understand," Ignis said as he placed the armor on his left shoulder before he slammed it with his right fist. The armor resembled that of Ventus but it was red and gold with flame patterns around the arms and legs.

"Be careful Ignis," Yen Sid said before he opened the bottle and the dark Crystal slammed on to Ignis and sent him to the Realm of Darkness.

(In the Realm of Darkness)

Ignis appeared in a flash as he looked around and saw an ocean. "Wow if Darkness is supposed to be evil then how come it has a beautiful ocean," he said as he looked on through his armor. It was then that he heard footsteps behind him as he turned around he saw a woman with blue hair, blue eyes, white skin, and clothing of that he's only seen in his memories and dreams.

"How did you get here?" she asked as she looked at the ocean.

"Well I came here looking for someone," Ignis said as he looked at the only form of light in this world.

"I see tell me who this person it maybe I've seen him or her," the woman said as she didn't know who she was talking to.

"My birth mother, see she is supposed to be a Keyblade Master but I don't know if she really is here or not," Ignis said surprising the woman.

"If you don't mind me asking can you take off your helmet?" she asked as she hopped it was someone she only got to hold for a few minutes.

Ignis took of the helmet as the woman let out a gasp as the boy looked like her missing friend/lover.

"Ignis?" she asked as Ignis was shocked as he finally figured out who it was.

"Mom," Ignis said as he went to hug her. Ignis let out tears of joy as he finally after so long finally able to full the small hole in his heart that he had for so long.

"Ignis you've gotten so big," she said as she held her son after so long.

"Yeah well the people you left me with made sure that I grew up happily," Ignis said as he took out the way finder his mother left him the day he left him.

"Ignis there is so much I want to talk to you about but we have to get out of here," she said as Ignis let go and placed his helmet back on.

"Yeah mom," Ignis said before he started to glow.

"I'm about out of time," Ignis said before he grabbed his mother and they both disappeared from the Realm of Darkness.

(Back at the Mysterious Tower)

Yen Sid saw that two people appeared as he recognized both of them as Ignis and Aqua.

"Welcome back Master Aqua," Yen Sid greeted as Aqua smiled and Ignis got the armor off.

"It's good to be, back Master Yen Sid," Aqua said as she smiled.

"Now I believe it is safe to assume that you wish to train your son in the ways of the Keyblade," Yen Sid said surprising Aqua.

"Wait he has a Keyblade," Aqua said as she did want to one day train her son.

"Yes I do Aqua I mean mom I mean guah I don't know what I'm supposed to call you," Ignis said as he was getting used to having him birth mother in his life.

"Well in that case I will have to train you Ignis," Aqua said before she summoned her Keyblade after so long.

"Ok where and when do we start?" the young Keyblade wielder asked.

"Tomorrow I have some things I need to discuss with Master Yen Sid," Aqua said as Ignis nodded and left the chamber.

(TBC)

I know bringing Aqua back from the Realm of Darkness was a big no for some of you but I needed someone to train Ignis in the ways of the Keyblade and it was either Aqua or Terra and sense Terra doesn't even know he exist Aqua was the way to go. Anyway leave a review.


End file.
